warriorsfieldguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors Field Guide Wiki talk:Charart
Approved Chararts: 1 =Chararts for Approval= Bluestar (L) Total fail. The earpink sucks and the eye color looks werid. Can someone give me an exact color for the earpink and nose? Thanks. Oh, and comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 08:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The earpink is fine, but the nose should be gray. I gave you a color for the eyes below, as with nose. Darken the shading some more, too. Rainlegs 15:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, blur the earpink and where the gray meets the blue on her muzzle. And add a white pixel to the eye. Good job! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I made her into a long haired because she's actually a long haired, not a short haired. The changes aren't showing right now, so go to her history page to see the image right now. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Can't believe I missed that. xP Anyway, blur the muzzle some more. Rainlegs 02:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. idk if the changes are showing....✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Blur it some more, so it fades evenly into the pelt. :P Rainlegs 02:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Okay.....xD✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Changes arent showing yet, and I blurred as much as I could on pixlr. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps smudge it, then blur it, so it has a more faded look? Rainlegs 14:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) And she needs a scar on her shoulder. :P Rainlegs 14:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) =Discussions= Heya! ^^ Can I join? And also, is there a limit to how many chararts you can do? Paleclaw (I'll fix my sig in a minute) Of course! Welcome to PCA! I'll add you in right now! And to your question....me and Rainlegs are still deciding. xD ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 08:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ And alright. XD I'll go with three as the max till you guys decide cause that's the most either of you have. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Is there any specific blanks you guys want before the others? I need to decide what blank to work on next, so I figured I'd ask if there was a priority. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Probably either queen or kit. Rainlegs 03:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay! ^^ I was talking to Feather, and she said we'd have a vote on my kit blanks on WTWiki, if we don't use them, do you want them here, or no? I'm fine with whatever you choose. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw the kit blanks! They were awesome! I think we should use them here, but let's see what Rainlegs has to say. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd be willing to use those beautiful blanks! Rainlegs 01:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Can i join please? 06:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! Welcome to the project! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC)# JOIN PLZ! 16:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Welcome to PCA! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 16:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Hello. May I join the Project? I'm an apprentice at the Warriors wiki project charart and a warrior at the Living On Our Own wiki project charart. I love making chararts, and Once, at the LOOO wiki, I got two images approved in two minutes. Literally. Thanks. 16:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Joining May I join I love making chararts.---[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dove%27s_song Dove's][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dove%27s_song ' song'] 14:27, September 27, 2014 (UTC)